1. Field of the Invention
The present solution relates to a memory apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a memory apparatus which applies fault repair in a memory system having a plurality of information storage tables managed by separate virtual regions and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a memory system configured by a plurality of subarrays, fault repair may be performed using one or more of spare rows and spare columns in the unit of subarrays.
In this system, when a lot of faults are generated in the specific subarray, a storage space in which information on the fault position is to be stored is insufficient so that it may be difficult to repair the fault with the structure of the related art in which spare cell mapping information is stored.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, there is provided a memory apparatus which maps the unit regions to physical basic regions, checks combination of virtual basic regions satisfying a predetermined target value among all configurable combinations while dividing each of the mapped physical basic regions into a plurality of physical sub regions having same size, and stores position information related to the combination of the virtual basic regions satisfying the target value and the fault position information corresponding thereto in an information storage table.
However, the above-mentioned system has a problem in that when several faults are caused in one column in a physical basic region, the physical basic region is divided into a plurality of physical sub regions and then combined into a virtual basic region, which may occupy several entries of the information storage table managed by the virtual basic region.